


Drabble 46

by Jekkah



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fanfiction Drabble Prompt Challenge. Chakotay and Kathryn have a talk about his relationship with the Admiral. Not a happy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 46

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was written for the Fanfiction Drabble Prompt Challenge over on Facebook.

~~~"When I say, "I love you,"it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try.I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are."~~~

 

"You slept with her?"

Chakotay cringed at the despair that underlined the surprise in Kathryn's voice. He had just gotten through telling her about his last night before Voyager burst through the transwarp conduit, how he had broken things off with Seven and how the Admiral had come to him in the middle of the night. "She told me that she loved me, had always loved me. She said that her biggest regret in life was me."

Kathryn closed her eyes briefly and shook her head slightly. When she opened them again, the sadness was gone, leaving only anger in its place. "Why did you sleep with her?"

"I didn't just sleep with her. I made love with her," Chakotay defended, his own ire seeping in. "She was you. At least, some version of you. She was almost carefree, not bound by the chains on being captain."

"I see," Kathryn replied, coolly.

Chakotay bristled. "Don't you understand? We have that chance now. You love me; you told me so yourself. And I love you. We-"

"No, you don't," she interrupted. "You love this ideal version of me; one not restricted my protocol and boundaries. Guess what? I'm not the admiral. I haven't lived her life. My biggest regret right now isn't you."

"Kathryn-"

"I love you, but you don't love me. Not the real me." Her eyes turned hard. She stood and walked to the door. "If you did, you never would have been able to 'make love with' her."

As she left, Chakotay felt his heartbreak in two. He laid his head down on the desk and cried.


End file.
